Botol
by Seven Sweets
Summary: Setiap orang pasti menganggap sepele botol minuman etah-milik-siapa disebelah mereka. Padahal bisa saja itu semua adalah cara agar mereka bisa berbicara dengan orang yang mereka suka.


Pagi ini kau bangun agak pagi karena pikiranmu terus menerus tak sabar ingin menonton pertandingan basket antar kelas, kenapa pertandingan basket antar kelas dan bukannya belajar di kelas? Itu semua karena beberapa hari yang lalu kau baru saja selesai dari ulangan akhir semester dan sekolahmu mengadakan acara lomba antar kelas atau yang biasanya disebut class meeting. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir lomba itu diadakan, dengan pertandingan final bola basket yang sangat ingin kau tonton.

Setiap keinginan pasti ada sesuatu dibaliknya, seperti halnya kau ingin menonton lomba basket karena ada seseorang spesial disana—kakak kelasmu sekaligus mantan kapten tim basket sekolahmu, dan juga ia adalah orang yang kau sukai, Nijimura Shūzō.

Kau menaruh ponselmu kedalam tas, mempersiapkan hal yang seperlunya untuk dibawa ke sekolah, mengingat sudah tak ada lagi pelajaran. Setelahnya kau segera bergegas mandi, lalu berganti pakaian dan mulai berangkat ke sekolah, masih dengan rasa ketidak sabaranmu.

" _Yosh!_ "

* * *

 **Bootle  
**

Kuroko no Basuke **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Nijimura Shuuzo x** Readers/OC/You

 **Warning:** sekolah indonesia, third _Pov_ , typo(s), alur terlalu cepat, etc.

* * *

Sampai di sekolah kau memakirkan sepedamu disembarang tempat—namun bukan itu masalahnya, masalahnya adalah kau belum melihat temanmu—Miyoko Naomi namanya, Naomi adalah orang yang sudah berjanji menonton pertandingan basket bersamamu di sekolah, malahan kau sekarang sedang berjalan bersama teman sebangkumu yang masuk sekolah karena bosan di rumah—Nakashima Yumi.

"Ingin bareng?"

"Boleh saja."

Kau menghela nafas sedikit kesal, kalau begini caranya, sebagaimanapun kau membujuk Yumi, ia tak akan mau kau ajak menonton basket bersama, sudah pasti mengingat Yumi bukanlah penyuka basket.

Setelah agak lama mencari tempat kosong untuk diduduki, kau dan Yumi akhirnya menemukan tempat duduk—tidak terlalu jauh di lapangan. Kau memperhatikan sekitar dengan harap-harap cemas akan kehadiran Naomi. Untung saja pertandingan basket belum dimulai, diam-diam kau menghela nafas lega. Sampai pada akhirnya teman Yumi datang, ia memaksa Yumi untuk menemaninya berlomba tarik tambang, namun Yumi terlihat keberatan—mungkin tidak enak jika harus meninggalkanmu sendirian.

"Yumi- _chan_! Temani saja dia, aku juga ikut." Kau tersenyum lebar, memandang Yumi dengan penuh harap. Karena sebenarnya, tempat lomba tarik tambang bersampingan dengan tempat lomba basket, kau tentu sangat mengharapkan Yumi mau menerima permintaan temannya—juga permintaanmu. Yumi terlihat berfikir sebentar, sampai pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala, setuju. Kau bersorak-sorai dalam hati.

~x~

Sekarang, kau sudah duduk disalah satu kursi—yang sebenarnya adalah pembatas lapangan bola basket dan lapangan tempat lomba tarik tambang—teman Yumi sudah menang dari lomba yang diikutinya dan mereka sudah kembali duduk disembarang tempat, lalu kenapa kau duduk ditengah lapangan? Itu semua karena Naomi sudah datang dan kau tak perlu lagi membujuk Yumi untuk menemanimu.

"Kau telat, Naomi- _chan_!" Kau cemberut, namun tak mengalihkan pandanganmu dari lapangan basket, tempat dimana—Nijimura Shūzō bermain basket dengan lihainya. Sedangkan Naomi hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan terkekeh canggung setelahnya.

Kau tak berbicara lagi, memutuskan untuk fokus dengan pertandingan bola basket. Ngomong-ngomong, sekolahmu saat ini cukup sepi karena teman-temanmu mengangap bahwa, untuk apa menonton lomba lagi? Mending juga kau tidur di rumah, toh kelasmu juga sudah kalah. Namun kau tak peduli, karna kau juga ada ketertarikan pada basket, terlebih dengan Nijimura yang sedang mengoper bola disana, layaknya pemain NBA yang kau tonton di youtube beberapa hari yang lalu.

Wajahmu tersenyum-senyum dengan sendirinya, terus saja kau memperhatikan Nijimura, tak peduli dengan pemain yang lain, bahkan teriakan dari arah belakang akibat serunya bermain lomba tarik tambang—kau hanya melihatnya sekilas, lalu balik lagi menonton Nijimura.

'Prit prit prittttt!' Peluit panjang akhirnya berkumandang. Kau terkagum-kagum, pasalnya tim Nijimura mendapatkan poin yang tinggi, dua kali lipatnya dari lawan.

Hingga momen yang tak kau duga datang. Bisa dibilang, sebuah keajaiban besar. Kau melihat sendiri bahwa Nijimura memandangimu, sambil mengobrol ketemannya dan jalan menghampirimu. Dadamu mulai berdebar-debar, matamu sedikit membulat dan dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Ternyata benar, Nijimura berhenti tepat dihadapanmu. "Oi—apa ini minum mu?"

Kau celingukan—salah tingkah lebih tepatnya, hanya karena mendengar suaranya yang hanya tertuju padamu. "I-Itu bukan—" Belum sempat kau selesai berbicara, namun Nijimura lebih dulu mengambil botol itu dan memandanginya sebentar, lalu beralih padamu lagi. "Kalau begitu bilang pada temanmu, aku meminta sedikit." Kau hanya bisa mengangguk meskipun tak yakin bahwa minuman itu milik temanmu atau bukan, masa bodoh—asalkan kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Nijimura.

Dia mulai berjalan menjauhimu, dibarengi temannya yang berambut silver. Namun kau masih duduk dengan wajah memerahmu, tak percaya akan kejadian barusan yang kau alami, sedangkan Naomi yang duduk disebelahmu menyeringai—oh bahkan sempat menggodamu, namun kau hanya dapat menutupi mukamu dengan kedua tangan. "Oh dear, wajahmu merah seperti kepiting rebus."

Kau hendak membalas perkataan Naomi, namun saat kau merasakan tepukan agak keras dipundakmu, kau menoleh, mendapati teman Nijimura—lelaki bersurai silver tersenyum lebar padamu. "Jangan salahkan aku ya—dia yang menghabiskan minum mu!" Lalu ia berlarian menyusul grup basketnya, yang tak lama disusul oleh Nijimura datang menghampirimu sambil menyerahkan botol minuman—yang tentu saja bukan milikmu—tadi dan tersenyum kecil menatapmu. " _Sankyu na_ , maaf—tapi yang menghabiskan minum temanmu adalah orang berandal itu." Dengan begitu Nijimura berlalu, menyusul teman silvernya itu dan dari kejauhan kau bisa melihat Nijimura menjitak kepala temannya itu. Sementara kau masih termangu, wajahmu kali ini lebih memerah daripada yang tadi, menatap Naomi yang terkekeh geli kau berteriak kegirangan bukan main.

" _Notice me, senpai_!" Naomi tertawa melihat wajahmu.

Kau membenturkan pelan dahimu ke meja disebelahmu. "D-Diamlah, Naomi- _chan_!"

Kau masih sibuk dalam kebahagianmu, bahkan kau tak peduli dengan temanmu yang baru saja datang dari lomba tarik tambang dan menanyakan minuman yang berada digenggamanmu. Karena momen singkat itu, terus menerus berputar dipikiranmu.

' _Kurasa, aku harus membeli minuman baru.'_

 **Owari**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Setelah puas menjitak kepala temannya itu, Nijimura kembali menoleh dimana ia meminta minuman kepada entah siapa namanya, yang jelas ia bisa mengetahui ia adalah adik kelasnya, terlihat dari warna pakaian olahraganya yang berbeda. Nijimura bisa melihat, bahwa disana kau teromeli oleh temanmu yang sedang membawa botol minuman. Ia jadi merasa bersalah juga menyalahkan teman berandalnya itu, namun jauh didalam hatinya, ia merasa senang meminta minuman darimu.

"Nijimura! Sampai kapan kau memandangi gadis pemberi minuman itu?" Teriakan dari teman silvernya itu membuatnya terkejut, mengedipkan matanya berulang kali sebelum kedua pipinya memerah tanpa sebab, tidak lupa ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Urusai!_ " Kemudian ia berlalu, menyusul rekan tim basketnya, dengan senyum dibibirnya yang tak kunjung hilang.

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hello readerstachi!

Umm saya gak tau deh kalau Character x Reader di fandom ini masih berlaku atau tidak, tapi saya kebelet pengen post ini, jadi tak apa kan? (iya in deh)

Spesial buat temen saya juga yang pengen tau ini cerita, gimana? Sesuai harapan gak? #geplaked

Seperti yang sudah saya sebutkan diwarning, kalau cerita ini bisa saja alurnya kecepetan, saya emang mau ngefokusin momentnya sih, dan gak begitu suka dengan percakapan antar OC hmm.

Dan oh ya, abaikan judul-yang-ngawur itu ya! Hehe. /grins/

Cukup sekian, sebelum menekan tombol [x] alangkah baiknya memberi review, flame atau apapun, saya sangat menerimanya, hohoho!

Bye readerstachi!


End file.
